


Flowers Language

by Luna_lu_na



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flowerverse, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Steve Rogers can be a bastard, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wingverse, too much angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: Un malentendido propicia "La hermosa muerte"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un One-Shot que dio vueltas en mi cabeza mientras disfrutaba del Oktoberfest, espero les guste

El había nacido con un hermoso par de alas blancas que, según su madre, se tornarían del color de su alma gemela cuando la conociera. Emocionado Steve las veía constantemente aguardando paciente el momento en que cambiaran de color al conocer a ese mágico ser.  
Creyó por un momento que sería Peggy Carter y extasiado miró sus alas para ver que seguían blancas y las de ella de un tenue verde menta, algo decepcionado pero animado a una alma gemela mejor aguardó el momento mágico.  
Ese momento no llegó nunca, más bien, no en esa época, ya que se desató la cruenta guerra que lo volvió el Capitán América, quizá hubiera sido mas fácil encontrar a su alma gemela con su atractiva apariencia, pero nuevamente el destino le negó esa oportunidad cuando cayó al hielo y se congeló por el lapso de 70 años.  
Descongelado en una época muy diferente a la suya, donde el amor era solo un mito y las Soulmates un evento afortunado, Steve esperó encontrar a su complemento ahí, ya que, si Peggy no había sido ,quizá esa soulmate estuviera por ahí aún aguardando por el.  
Y lo conoció, por supuesto, era nada mas y nada menos que el egocéntrico, playboy, filántropo, genio y millonario Tony Stark. Lo supo cuando sus enormes alas se tornaron color caramelo como los brillantes ojos del genio, las de Tony eran de un brillante y limpio azul, con ligeros toques verdosos como los ojos del Capitán.   
Ambos se miraron impresionados y sonrieron ligeramente incómodos. No podía ser, ellos no podían ser Soulmates, es decir, ambos eran hombres y no tenían nada en común. Era una mala broma del destino, aseguraron tensos.  
Por supuesto al avance del tiempo ambos pudieron darse cuenta que se llevaban bien, incluso el equipo les hacía bromas sobre como entre ellos se buscaban. Era algo cómico y a mismo tiempo dulcemente tierno. Pues las alas de cualquiera de los dos se agitaban nerviosas cuando presentían la presencia del contrario, delatando su amor. Cuando ambos se declararon fue algo tan íntimo y tierno que los Vengadores no pudieron evitar las lágrimas que deslizaron por sus mejillas, e incluso Natasha tuvo que acudir al pañuelo de seda de Tony quien la abrazó suavemente.  
Todo fue dicha y felicidad, hasta que Tony fue fotografiado con Pepper comprando un anillo de compromiso, y de inmediato la prensa amarillista soltó sus peores comentarios, sin saber que con su avidez de dinero desharían algo infinitamente mas grande.  
-Cap. -Tony llegó a la torre con una hermosa sonrisa- Cap ¿adivina donde estuve?  
El rubio lo miró francamente herido y murmuró secamente  
-En una tienda de anillos ¿no?  
-Exacto, debo decírtelo primero o la sorpresa se arruinará -la sonrisa de Tony seguía llena de calidez- Planearé una boda, cap -risueño-  
-Lo vi, vi tus fotos con la señorita Potts. No sabía que me ibas a traicionar así Anthony, como imaginaría que preferirías a una mujer que a tu Soulmate -añadió con furia.  
La linda sonrisa del castaño se fue borrando, y su mirada se apagó.  
-No se de que hablas...  
-¡De esto! -con ira le arrojó la revista donde Tony sujetaba la mano de Pepper y ambos se sonreían cálidamente.  
-C ...Cap no es lo que parece... En serio es   
-No me digas nada -siseo- No te creo nada, y te libero de nuestro lazo de soulmates...-soltó con furia-   
Tony sintió que le arrancaban el oxígeno y lo miró horrorizado.  
-No... Stevie... no... en enserio... solo déjame te explico -balbuceó-  
-No quiero escucharte, no quiero estar con alguien como tú, desearía nunca haberte conocido -ácido masculló robándole todo brillo a Tony cuyos ojos se ampliaron dolidos soltando lágrimas al escuchar tan horrible afrenta  
Se marchó a pasos furibundos, mientras los demás lo seguían, solo Natasha se quedó y en esos brazos "asesinos" el genio lloró, y le explicó su historia. Pepper, su Pepper se iba a casar con Happy, y el le había ayudado a escoger los anillos mas bonitos, porque era el padrino.  
-Naty... Naty... Te lo juro -sollozaba- Lo juro...  
-Te creo, Tons, Te creo. -la asesina limpiaba las lágrimas del castaño cuando, con horror, se percató que las alas de Tony estaban soltando las plumas azules, quedando solo las bases desnudas.  
-Oh no, Tony, no. Por favor... -lo apartó de ella y lo vio toser flores salpicadas de sangre, la señal inequívoca de una Soulmate rechazada, la "hermosa muerte" donde los sentimientos se volvían flores hermosas que florecían en los cabellos pero si la mitad de ese todo rechazaba su destino esas flores llenaban los pulmones y salían sangrientas con todos esos sentimientos que se guardaban y no podían salir.  
Velozmente Natasha llevó al castaño a su habitación y lo recostó, tratando inútilmente de frenar esos tosidos desesperados que liberaban más y más flores sangrientas, Tony jadeaba desesperado, con sus ojos inundados de tristeza y desesperanza. El estaba, absurdamente llamado "enfermo de amor" y tendría... "la hermosa muerte" y eso era algo...  
Steve volvió a recoger sus cosas, unos días después, para irse a un departamento cuando vio a Pepper sonreírle.  
-Oh, Steve. Eres tan afortunado de tener a alguien como Tony como tu Soulmate -saludándolo sonriente-  
-¿A que se refiere? -inquirió bruscamente-  
-Tony me ayudó a escoger los mas lindos anillos de compromiso para mi boda con Happy, el aseguró que tú y el serán mis padrinos... -lo abrazó- Gracias... -el teléfono de la rubia sonó y cuando contestó, su plácida sonrisa se congeló, y abriendo sus alas voló.  
-Tony, oh dios, Tony -gemía con pena-  
Steve sintió un frío atenazarle el corazón y voló también tratando de calmar el alarido de angustia que su corazón dejaba escapar.  
Cuando ambos llegaron Natasha lloraba desconsolada, abrazando el cuerpo de Tony, de su boca aun brotaban flores y eso mostraba cuanto amó ese genio al rubio para que aun después de morir, sus sentimientos siguiesen brotando de la forma más cruel y hermosa de todas.  
Natasha lo ve con odio, con rencor y decepción, ella estuvo cuando el cuerpo del castaño se estremecía entre los violentos espasmos y tosía las mas bellas flores salpicadas de sangre. Mientras sus alas se quedaban sin plumas y sus ojos empañados miraban con esperanza la puerta que jamás se abrió.  
Tony tuvo la hermosa muerte.  
Steve... Steve rugió de dolor y lo abrazó, sollozante, sentía un vacío en su corazón, un vacío que estaría ahí siempre, recordándole que caminaría el resto de sus días solo, sin su otra mitad a quien había dejado morir.  
El funeral fue hermoso, el cajón del castaño fue llenado con las plumas y flores que Tony dejó escapar mientras moría. Steve estaba parado bajo un árbol mientras el resto lloraba, los Vengadores, Fury que se veía más severo, Coulson, y Natasha quien sollozaba acongojada.  
"Con que así se siente" Pensó el rubio cuando el cajón de Tony fue cubierto de tierra y los demás se iban.  
Con que así se sentía tener un vacío en el corazón.   
Steve sabe que, a partir de ese día, estará condenado a sentir un infinito vacío llenando su ser al perder a su alma gemela, pensando en que es la sensación más horrible que ha experimentado en toda su vida.  
No sabe qué será de él a partir de ahora, como tampoco sabe cómo seguir adelante cuando algo tan importante se ha perdido para siempre.


	2. Alternative End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un final alternativo para endulzar un poco el corazón.

La revista cayó de manos de Steve y apretó fuertemente la quijada, sintiendo la ira y la traición recorrer su cuerpo.  
En ese momento la persona que le llenaba de sentimientos encontrados entraba con la mas tierna de las sonrisas, se veía bastante feliz.  
-Cap... ¿Adivina donde estuve?   
El rubio lo veía con molestia y se veía herido.  
-En una tienda de anillos ¿no?   
-Exacto, debo decírtelo primero o la sorpresa se arruinará -la sonrisa de Tony seguía llena de calidez- Planearé una boda, Cap. -risueño-   
-Lo vi, vi tus fotos con la señorita Potts, no sabía que me traicionarías así, Anthony, como imaginaría que preferirías a una mujer que a tu Soulmate -añadió con furia-   
La linda sonrisa del castaño se fue borrando y su mirada se apagó.  
-No se de que hablas  
-¡De esto! -con ira le arrojó la revista donde Tony sujetaba la mano de Pepper y ambos se sonreían cálidamente.  
-No...Stevie... No... En... en serio solo déjame te explico -balbuceó-  
-Tienes 20 segundos. -tajante  
-Lo... lo que pasa es que seremos padrinos de la boda de Pepper con Happy -soltó de corrido y sin respirar-  
Steve sintió que una leve sonrisa nacía en su cara.  
-¿Que? -confundido- No entendí nada de lo que dijiste, Tony.  
-Bueno... Pepper y Happy se casan y tu y yo seremos los padrinos y por eso le acompañé a comprar los anillos de compromiso mas bonitos.  
Solo entonces el rubio se rió y atrajo a sus brazos a la masa temblorosa que era su Soulmate.  
-Debiste decírmelo antes, Tons, estaba pensando que preferías a una mujer que a mi.  
-¡Eso nunca, Cap! Te amo solo a ti, para siempre. Y jamás cambiaría nada de lo que nos une, nunca. -las emociones de Tony eran tan obvias que muchas florecillas de fragantes aromas florecieron en su cabello, cayendo como una luvia de sentimientos para ambos, cubriéndolos de un aroma suave y dulce, como el amor de Tony por Steve.   
Entonces, colmado en sentimientos, de Steve salieron florecillas color caramelo bañando todo con un aroma fresco, suave y limpio como el amor sincero del rubio por su alma gemela.  
Ambos se besaron tiernamente.  
****Meses más tarde****  
-No, esas flores van en aquella zona, oye tu no te bebas la champaña. TU deja de comerte los aperitivos y tu, STEVIE -chilló y en un momento el rubio estaba ante el.  
-¿Si? -frotándole suavemente el hinchado vientre donde su bebé crecía.  
-La boda será un desastre, nadie me escucha, y Pepper me odiará, oh no -sollozo-  
En cuanto la primera lágrima salió de Tony la mirada furibunda del rubio apuñaló a los asistentes decoradores que procedieron a obedecer a Tony.  
-¿Estás bien, amor? ¿Quieres algo?   
Tony negó mas relajado y prosiguió a decorar mas bien a ordenar que decoraran tomado de la mano de Steve.   
La boda fue sublime y por supuesto Pepper lloriqueó cuando escuchó a Tony cantarle en italiano como regalo, eso la llenó de dicha y la obligó a refugiarse en los brazos de su flamante esposo que ahora la cobijaba con su inmensa ala.  
Un olor suave llenó el lugar, el olor de los mas puros sentimientos, de amor y calidez familiar, de un alma gemela a otra.   
Y Tony lo sabía bien, el y Steve estarían juntos, con su loca familia de vengadores y con una Pepper y un Happy y ahora un bebé, era sin duda el ejemplo de las Soulmates perfectas.  
Esas florecillas que salían a raudales de la pareja que abrazaba al matrimonio era prueba de ello.


End file.
